We Who Are Left Behind by Openhome
by Lary Reeden
Summary: O amor humano não é eterno, mas ainda é uma coisa mágica. Charlie e Sue tiveram de ver como seus filhos se tornaram uma parte do mundo imortal. Depois de toda a dor, o que resta para eles, agora que eles foram deixados para trás?


**We Who Are Left Behind - Nós que ficamos para trás**

_**Aviso:**Esta história pertence a Openhome- Kayla mesma autora das histórias Singularity e Coalescence traduzidas e postadas pelo site foforks._

_**Disclaimer :** Stephenie Meyer, proprietária da Saga Twilight e todos os seus personagens e figuras de ação. Eu apenas gosto de brincar com eles._

_Tenho devida autorização da autora._

_**Disclaimer :** Stephenie Meyer, proprietária da Saga Twilight e todos os seus personagens e figuras de ação. Eu apenas gosto de brincar com eles._

_**Autora:** Openhome – http(:)(/)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)u(/)1797881(/)_

_**Fic Original:** http(:)(/)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)s(/)5973080(/)1(/)We_Who_Are_Left_Behind_

_** Capa:** HTTP:(/)(/)acessa(.)me(/)a8p3_

_Para ter acesso aos links retire os parênteses._

* * *

Ela ouviu o rumor do vento nas árvores, antes que ele puxasse as cortinas e agita-se o ar em sua casa. Ela olhou para a fonte da brisa, e tentou tomar forças novamente a partir do vento. Eram almas gêmeas, ela e o vento. Ambos estavam em constante mudança sem uma verdadeira direção ou destino. Lá fora, os raios do raro sol transformaram a floresta escura em uma deslumbrante variedade de verdes muito brilhantes e pardos que dançavam magicamente à luz salpicada.

Ela sempre adorou dias como este, quando o sol fornecia ao palete da floresta, uma intensidade raramente vista. Quando era mais jovem, ela teria corrido para capturar o máximo de luz que podia.

Hoje, pouco restou da mulher, jovem e feliz. Hoje, a memória do passado e a felicidade zombaram dela e fizeram seu coração doer a cada batida. Ela tentou acalmar-se, lembrando-se da alegria que hoje deveria trazer. Ela respirou fundo várias vezes, e permitiu que o cheiro de sua casa a puxa-se para um lugar tranquilo.

A casa se encheu com o cheiro das ervas, veado cozido e pão frito*. Ela deixou o aroma encher seus pulmões e seu coração quente. Havia algo totalmente _certo_ sobre como preparar um jantar para seus filhos. Estes cheiros eram normais, aconchegantes e tão humanos. Ela fechou os olhos e inalou o cheiro do seu passado - do conforto e amor, e tudo o que foi normal. Aqui em sua cozinha, ela poderia esquecer por um momento que agarrar a simplicidade da humanidade era uma batalha perdida.

_*Pão frito - "frybread ou chacanga" é uma massa frita feita em óleo, pode ser comido sozinho ou com recheios diversos, como o mel. A forma como é servido irão variar de região para região e de diferentes tribos terão receitas tem um papel significativo na cultura do nativo americano. Muitas vezes, é servido tanto em casa como em reuniões. _

Seth imediatamente preencheu a casa, silenciosamente indo de lobo para a forma humana, e foi para seu próprio quarto.

Ela manteve os olhos em suas mãos enquanto virou o pão. A aliança de casamento desgastada e pendurada molemente em seu dedo agora magro - apenas um dos sinais físicos do que os últimos seis meses lhe custaram. A brisa da janela aberta era suave como o escovar dos cabelos e trouxe com ele o cheiro dos pinheiros e do sol sobre o solo úmido. O bom cheiro da terra, misturado com os de seu jantar, e ela estava novamente perdida no sentimento fugaz da humanidade reconfortante.

O longo uivo de um lobo derivou com o vento, fora de casa. Seu apelo melódico era uma dura lembrança de que seu mundo não era mais reconfortante ou humano. Ela esfregou distraidamente a dor em seu peito, enquanto amaldiçoou baixinho. Ela amaldiçoava por sua perda, por sua filha que deve viver nú entre os lobos e por seu filho, que foi transformado em um guerreiro, antes que ele tivesse chegado à idade adulta.

Ela pesou novamente na dor de sua filha. Leah não nasceu para esta vida, e de tudo que ela tinha perdido, de tudo o que ela tinha sofrido nos últimos seis meses, a perda de Leah foi a mais devastadora.

"Cheira bem," Leah anunciou quando ela invadiu a cozinha, pegando o restante do suco e o esgotando.

"Otária!" Seth socou seu braço de brincadeira e foi até a geladeira para devastar o que ele pudesse encontrar.

"O jantar está quase pronto. Não coma exageradamente", disse Sue quando ele pegou o resto dos cachorros-quentes.

"Não é possível", Seth disse, já mastigando. Ele sorriu maliciosamente, pedaços de cachorro-quente agarrados aos seus dentes.

Ela tentou esconder o olhar preocupado de sempre e franziu a testa, mas foi se tornando mais difícil. Os apetites vorazes das crianças estavam custando-lhe mais do que ela poderia pagar.

"Então, já falei hoje que Jacob é um idiota?" Leah estava encostada no balcão, disparando bolachas em sua boca.

"Você sempre diz que ele é um idiota, e, sim, eu acho que você mencionou isso novamente _ontem_. Você não esteve aqui hoje ", disse Sue disse calmamente.

Ela olhou para a filha e tentou novamente não fazer careta. Leah estava vestindo calça jeans velha e surrada e uma t-shirt que mostrava claramente sua falta de um sutiã. Ela entendeu a razão - roupas rasgavam facilmente, e sutiãs tornavam-se projéteis quando Leah se transformava - mas ainda assim, não era algo que ela gostava de ver. Este não era o futuro que ela tinha imaginado para a filha.

"Ei, mãe, você deve obter a receita de Esme para churros", disse Seth. Ele revirou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre seu estômago em falsa felicidade digestiva.

Sue engoliu a bile que subiu ao nome de seu inimigo nascido, e distraidamente esfregou a mão sobre o coração - uma inútil tentativa de aliviar a tensão permanentemente dolorosa lá.

Leah sussurrou, "idiota", e golpeou seu irmão, facilmente o alcançando pela cozinha microscópica para bater em sua cabeça.

"O quê?" Seth olhou para a irmã e, em seguida para sua mãe, totalmente alheio ao crime que cometeu.

Leah agarrou três pratos e os empurrou em seu estômago com um rosnado. Seth saiu perplexo, quando Leah e Sue trocaram um olhar sabido atrás de suas costas. Assim como seu pai, Seth sempre foi rápido a aceitar as dificuldades e perdoar as ofensas. Foi fácil para ele perdoar os frios. Ele _gostava_ de ser um lobo.

Dentro de minutos, Sue teve a mesa instável cheia de comida e as crianças estavam de volta às suas brincadeiras sem fim. Mais uma vez, era quase como nos velhos tempos. No ano passado, eles mal tinha se encaixado com quatro deles. Agora, tolhida por seus filhos mamutes, Sue foi felizmente sufocada com os cotovelos batendo uns contra os outros.

Isto foi assim até Seth carregar o último dos brownies em sua boca e que Leah voltou à idiotice de Jacob.

"Então adivinhe o que o Jacob está pensando em fazer", Leah escárniou sua mãe. Ela obviamente tinha mantido o assunto na vanguarda de sua mente, esperando apenas o momento certo para saborear o conto.

Seth resmungou, enviando pedaços de brownie líquido em toda a cozinha. Tanto Sue e Leah bateram nele.

"Ok, eu cedo. O que ele decidiu fazer?" Sue perguntou quando ela limpou o brownie fora de seu braço.

"Jake quer dizer a Charlie sobre _tudo_. Ele diz que eles vão sair a menos que Charlie saiba. Ele vai ir fazer a mudança na frente dele ", Leah estava quase tremendo de emoção.

Seth começou a gargalhar no pensamento disto, e demasiadamente tarde colocou suas mãos grandes em sua boca para esconder o drible marrom que tomou conta de seu queixo.

"O quê?" Sue estancou congelada em ambas descrença e raiva. Jacob estava disposto a trair sua tribo pela prole do inferno com quem ele tinha impriting. O líder natural do seu povo tinha decidido voltar às costas a sua herança e revelar o segredo mais profundo da matilha. E seus filhos estavam felizes com isso.

A raiva oprimiu sua descrença, e ela foi com tanta força para sair da cadeira que rompeu a mesa. Os filhos dela pegaram os pratos antes que eles caíssem no chão.

"Como você se atreve a rir com isso!" Sua voz era um rugido feroz. "Como ele poderia até mesmo _pensar_ em fazer algo tão estúpido? Como ele poderia nos trair? "

No entanto, mesmo que as palavras deixassem sua boca, ela percebeu que não era o com o seu povo que ela estava preocupada. Era com o rosto de um homem gentil e calmo, que lhe trouxera o único consolo que tinha encontrado nos últimos seis meses que encheu sua mente. O que Charlie acharia? O que seria dele? Ele passaria a ser duplamente condenado por saber demais do mundo místico, que havia destruído o dela. Uma vez que ele soubesse, ele iria odiá-la por manter o segredo?

"Como ficará Charlie?" perguntou ela num sussurro, sem saber que ela tinha falado em voz alta.

"Jake não está preocupado com Charlie, retrucou Leah. "Sua única preocupação é com a criatura".

"Seu nome é _Nessie_, "disse Seth com raiva.

"Seu _nome_ é tão esquisito quanto ela é ", retrucou Leah. "E eu não me importo o que a criança é, ela [i]_nunca deveria ter nascido_[/i] ! " Ela estava gritando com o irmão dela agora. "Ela não trouxe nada além de problemas. Você ainda foi atacado e seu braço quebrado por causa dela."

" _O quê_? "

Seth fez uma careta e virou-se para sua mãe. "Desculpe. Eu devia ter lhe contado, mas ele curou muito rápido. Não foi nada." Sua mãe olhou para ele, e cruzou os braços. Ele conhecia aquele olhar. "Realmente mãe, foi um acidente. Jake fez Bella louca, e ela foi atrás dele. Eu fiquei em seu caminho, isso é tudo. Nenhum dano feito."

"Você foi atacado por um vampiro, e você acha que é [i]_não é grande coisa_[/i] ? " Sue gritou para ele.

"Foi a Bella mãe," ele disse miseravelmente.

Bella. Sue sentiu a raiva e deixou seu corpo desinflar. Ela caminhou até a cozinha e se inclinou para o balcão.

"Foi Bella", ela sussurrou. Filha de Charlie. Ela se perguntava o quanto de Bella foi deixado no corpo, duro de cristal.

Por causa de Charlie, ela tentou não odiar o ser humano frágil, que tinha escolhido por se tornar um inimigo do seu povo. Ela já havia tentado e falhado. Bella tinha escolhido . Seus filhos, seu povo, não tiveram escolha. Foi por causa dos Cullen, que a vida Leah havia sido destruído, enquanto Sue ficou impotente. Leah tinha perdido Sam, perdeu o pai, perdeu sua futura família, e perdeu a toda a humanidade por causa dos frios. Seria um longo tempo antes que ela pudesse perdoar Bella.

Uma parte dela desejava que Sam tivesse sido capaz de matar a garota, enquanto ela ainda era humana. Uma parte dela sabia o que isto faria com Charlie. Uma parte dela queria saber se Bella era tanto uma vítima das forças além de seu controle quanto seus filhos eram.

"Você está com raiva de que Charlie possa saber sobre nós?" Leah perguntou. Sue olhou em seus olhos tristes e sentiu vergonha. Esta noite era para ser uma noite feliz.

"Não, estou preocupada com ele, isso é tudo."

"Ele significa muito para você, não é?" Leah de repente parecia perdida, como uma menina.

"Ele é um bom amigo. Nosso mundo", Sue parou, sentindo a dor desse mundo novo ", [i]_nosso_[/i] mundo é perigoso e difícil de se acostumar. Eu só quero que ele fique bem com isso. "

Ela olhou para Leah por um momento, esperando que de alguma forma que a menina pudesse compreender os sentimentos rasgados da mulher. Charlie estava lá para ela. Charlie era a única coisa com quem ela sempre podia contar.

"Jake está certo, Charlie deve saber sobre Bella", Seth argumentou. Ele sempre defendeu Jake, especialmente quando ele foi para os frios. "Você deve ligar para ele e ver se ele vem jantar amanhã à noite, depois que ele ver a Bella. Dessa forma, você pode ver por si mesmo que ele está bem com todas as esquisitices".

"Eu não sei se eu deveria", Sue começou. "Uma vez que ele sabe sobre nós, ele pode não querer vir mais aqui.

"Phbbt!" Seth a cobriu de cuspe de framboesa. "Ele é o pai de Bella, ele não vai se importar. Eles são muito bons, com coisas estranhas. Iremos convidar Billy também. Isso vai ficar legal, né?"

"Claro, vamos ter um policial assustado, dois lobos e um ancião irritado na nossa mesa, o que poderia dar errado com -". Mas ela nunca terminou. Ela podia ouvir voz de Leah vindo da cozinha perguntando ao Charlie sobre peixe frito.

Isso ia contra tudo o que tinha aprendido nos últimos anos, ela preparou a massa e fritou o peixe que Charlie forneceu. Desde que o coração de seu marido estava indo mal, ela tinha proibido todos os alimentos fritos da casa. Normalmente, o peixe era grelhado ou cozido, e seus filhos, odiavam isso. A dádiva constante de Charlie e peixes foi uma bênção para ela e uma fonte constante de irritação para os seus filhos. Eles preferiram Hamburger Helper*.

_*__ Hamburger Helper__ é uma linha de produtos alimentares embalados principalmente constituída por caixa __macarrão__ empacotado com um pacote ou pacotes de molho em pó / temperos. O conteúdo de cada caixa são combinadas com __dourado__hambúrguer de carne__ , __água__ e __leite__ para criar um prato completo. A linha de produtos também inclui produtos com outros __amidos__ como __arroz__ ou __batatas__ em vez de massa. É feito pela __General Mills__ . _

Ela tentou manter as mãos sem tremer e seus olhos de olharem para a estrada a fora, mas ela falhou miseravelmente. O sol voltou-se na floresta em uma mistura brilhante de verde e pardo, mas sua beleza não tinha acalmado sua alma hoje. Hoje, seu melhor amigo tinha aprendido o mais obscuro segredo, e ela estava prestes a descobrir o que aquilo significava para ela. Está noite a refeição seria muito diferente das outras que ela tinha cozinhado, e não apenas por causa do colesterol.

"Ele está bem, mãe", Leah gemeu de novo. Ela pegou o peixe empanado de Sue e começou mergulhá-los no óleo quente. "Você realmente _não deve _estar perto do calor. " as mãos trêmulas de Sue deixaram cair a faca no chão liso, e Leah bufou. "Ou objetos afiados, aparentemente."

Sue jogou os peixes fora de suas mãos antes de esfregar o peito doendo. Em seguida, ela se ocupou com a salada. Não importa quantas vezes Leah havia dito a ela que o dia correu bem, seu estômago não parava de se agitar enquanto pensava em Charlie passando o dia com os frios. Ela não tinha certeza do que era pior, o fato de que Charlie sabia de seus segredos ou que ele agora optou por fazer amizade com seu inimigo por causa de sua filha.

"Eles estão vindo", disse Leah no silêncio do fogão. "E isso é muito verde", acrescentou ela, quando ela tirou a tampa do brócolis ", _está_ muito verde. " Sue a ignorou, como de costume.

Logo, o som dos pneus no cascalho, derivaram na janela com a brisa. Sue tentou manter seu coração batendo enquanto ela terminou a salada e obteve os pães de rolo saindo do forno.

Seth irrompeu pela porta e a beijou. "Ele está bem", disse ele com firmeza. "Com fome, mas bem. Ele foi muito bem. Ambos precisam de cervejas, embora." Ele pegou duas cervejas na geladeira e voltou para ajudar Billy.

Ela ouviu o homem entrar em sua casa com as suas brincadeiras habituais de testosterona-orientada. Ela sempre tinha cumprimentado Charlie na porta, mas ela não teve coragem de enfrentá-lo ainda. "O jantar está quase pronto. Sinta-se em casa. Seth, venha aqui", ela chamou da cozinha.

Seth atirou em sua irmã um olhar perplexo, quando Sue simplesmente entregou-lhe a salada. Ela sempre cumprimentou seus convidados. Ele timidamente pôs o braço em torno de sua mãe e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Ele está mais que bem, realmente. Lembra-se de como ele foi trabalhoso estas duas últimas semanas? Bem, ele pôde ficar o dia todo com Bella, e ele está feliz." Seth tirou o braço do ombro de uma Sue dura e mudou-se em frente a ela, curvando-se para olhar nos olhos dela. "Você está bem?" Sua reação não foi nada do que eles esperavam.

Ele olhou para sua irmã, que estava estranhamente rígida, enquanto observava a mãe.

"Foi engraçado, mãe. Você teria amado isso", Leah começou devagar. Ela tentou manter a boca sem sorrir ao lembrar-se do confronto. "Jake puxou Charlie para fora no quintal, e depois só baixou as calças na frente de Deus e de todos." Sua boca se contorceu no sorriso que ela tinha estado suprimindo. "Charlie cobriu os olhos e começou a xingá-lo e quase correu de volta para a casa. Jake agarrou-o e, _bam_, se transformou ali. Charlie não gritou ou correu, ele apenas ficou ali como uma estátua. Jake teve de fazê-lo por duas ou três vezes " porque ele não tinha certeza se Charlie entendeu."

"Eu pensei que ele ia vomitar!" Seth riu. "Isso, ou mijar nas calças. Olhou verde e, em seguida, ficou _realmente_ vermelho. Jake tinha medo que ele estava em choque, então ele gradualmente voltou, puxou sua calça, e o levou para dentro. Ele teve que levá-lo pela mão, " porque Charlie não podia se mexer. Foi muito bom! "

Sue lutou contra uma onda de náusea quando seu estômago torceu. "Então, Charlie sabe de tudo?"

"Não...Charlie disse que ele só queria ver a Bella se Jake _não_ lhe contar-se tudo. Atravessou o dia inteiro sem fazer nenhuma pergunta. "

"Ele fez? Ele só nos aceitou?" Uma pequena vibração de esperança foi empurrando contra a dor em seu peito. Se Charlie sabia, e se ele estava disposto a aceitá-los, então talvez eles seriam capazes de permanecer amigos. Ela precisava da amizade de Charlie.

"Eu acho que sim", Leah Deu de ombros, quando estava olhando fixamente para sua mãe. "Ele ainda estava com os Cullen quando cheguei em casa. Ele parecia bem, e segurou muito a mutante."

"Nessie", rosnou Seth.

Sue os deixou a discutir sobre o nome da abominação e caminhou lentamente para a sala.

Charlie estava sentado, conversando facilmente com Billy sobre o afluxo de pescadores turísticos. Se ela não tivesse sido informado sobre os acontecimentos do dia, Sue teria pensado que tudo estava exatamente como havia sido. Só que havia um olhar assombrado nos olhos de Charlie.

Charlie observava timidamente Sue entrar na sala. Ele estava imediatamente preocupado porque ela raramente fazia alguma coisa com trepidação. Sue não se assustava facilmente, e ele se perguntava o que era que ela temia.

Ela olhou para ele por um momento antes de perguntar, "Vocês estão bem?" Poderia ter significado nada, mas ele compreendeu imediatamente o que ela queria dizer. Seu medo era para ele.

"Estou ótimo", disse ele com um encolher de ombros. Ele estava, na sua maior parte. Ele foi oprimido e quase entorpecido de tudo o que tinha aprendido e visto hoje, mas o que era de se esperar de um homem que começou sua manhã com um cara pelado se transformando em lobo em seu quintal.

"Nós estamos bem, Sue", disse Billy com uma piscadela. Sue sentiu como se um peso tivesse tirado de seus ombros. Ela sorriu e finalmente respirou.

"Eu espero que você esteja com fome", gargalhou o Seth enquanto ele girava em torno dela carregando uma bandeja pesada de colesterol. A mesa gemia sob o peso dos peixes. Leah colocava os pães de rolo e vegetais ao lado.

Os dois homens gritaram em sua aprovação do monte fumegante.

"Você superou a si mesmo, Sue", disse Billy, felizmente, ele pegou um prato e começou a carregá-lo. Eles não estavam nem sequer iriam tentar se sentar ao redor da pequena mesa esta noite.

A conversa daquela noite era quente e amigável. Billy passou a primeira parte da noite a falar das lendas antigas. Billy aliviou-se por finalmente partilhar o seu patrimônio com o seu amigo e era evidente em cada palavra que ele falou, e ele ficou mais animado com cada conto.

"E você pensava que eu era apenas um homem velho e louco contando velhas histórias loucas", ele riu quando ele tinha dito a última das velhas lendas.

"Eu nunca disse que as histórias eram loucas, apenas o homem que estava dizendo sobre elas", disse Charlie. "E então, é por essas lendas que seu filho baixou as calças no meu quintal esta manhã?"

"Não, ele fez isso por estupidez", disse Billy com uma careta. "Jake é o alfa, e ele tinha o direito de dizê-lo, assim o fez. Se fosse comigo, eu teria ficado com minhas calças."

"Acredite em mim, se fosse você, eu teria que te dado um tiro", Charlie garantiu.

"Então você está pronto para ouvir o resto?" Os olhos de Billy estavam brilhantes.

"Não, mas isso nunca o deteve."

Charlie escutou atentamente, colocando a mão quando Billy havia cruzado o limite do que Charlie podia suportar. Com cada peça de passagem de informação, porém, ele tornou-se mais desconfortável. Billy estava descrevendo um mundo que não deveria existir, um cheio de perigo e mal, e sua filha era agora uma parte dele. Ele nunca falou, e ele nunca fez uma pergunta, exceto por uma vez.

Billy falou dos inimigos da tribo, os frios, e ele disse que eram pura maldade, os demônios do inferno. Tudo em Charlie subiu para defender sua filha e sua família. Billy estava errado sobre eles, e Charlie estava cansado do ódio que fluía de Billy, quando ele falou dos Cullen. Ele se levantou e olhou para seu velho amigo, apontando o dedo na cara dele. "Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara agora Billy Black. Os Cullen não são maus, e minha Bella não é nenhum demônio." Ele ficou olhando para o Quileute até que Billy acenou com a cabeça. O silêncio gelado que se seguiu foi difícil de suportar. Quando Billy finalmente continuou, ele só falou dos lobos mais jovens e as suas palhaçadas.

Sue ouviu sem entusiasmo. Em vez disso, ela assistiu Charlie, procurando sinais de que ele realmente não estava levando isso tão bem quanto ele parecia estar. A única evidência de que algo estava errado foi que o olhar estranho e assombrado que aprofundou quando Billy falou.

Charlie saiu com Billy antes de escurecer. Para todas as aparências, ele estava de fato lidando com a situação muito bem, mas Sue não gostava de seu silêncio ou o olhar em seus olhos, e ela franziu a testa com preocupação como se eles o tivessem tirado de seu caminho.

"Veja, ele está bem", disse Leah, com um sorriso enquanto ela descarregava os restos de comida da mesa.

"Eu não acho que ele está", disse Sue calmamente. Ela sentiu a necessidade de estar com ele, de vê-lo novamente sem todos os outros ao seu redor, saber que ele estava realmente bem. Algo em seus olhos lhe disse que, apesar de sua fácil aceitação, ele estava longe de estar bem, e Sue _necessitava_ de que Charlie estivesse mais do que bem.

Leah olhou para o lado e encarou uma rachadura na parede por um momento. Ela engoliu em seco, o rosto torcendo como se a coisa que ela engoliu fosse amarga.

"Eu acho que você deveria ir até lá. Eu acho que você deve verificar o Charlie, você sabe, só para ter certeza que ele esteja bem", disse ela, ainda não olhando para a mãe.

"Não", disse Sue firmeza. "Nós não estamos juntos como uma família em um longo tempo. Eu perdi muito de vocês dois também,para ir a qualquer lugar."

Ela caminhou até sua filha, e colocou os braços ao redor dela. Leah abraçou suas costas, mergulhando a cabeça pelo cabelo da mãe, sentindo o cheiro dela. Elas seguraram uma ao outra por mais do que tinham em meses, mas quando Leah deixou ir, ela fez isso com força.

"Não, mamãe, você precisa estar com Charlie. Nós ficaremos bem até você voltar, Seth já caiu na cadeira do papai;.. Eu posso ouvir o ronco."

"Leah, vocês são meus filhos e -"

"E nós somos os lobos. Ficaremos bem, mãe. Charlie pode não estar. Vá. Estaremos aqui quando você voltar." O sorriso Leah foi reconfortante, se não foi feliz.

Lá fora, os sinos que Harry fizera ecoaram por todo o silêncio da noite. "Veja mamãe, até o vento quer que você vá."

Sue olhou para onde as chaves estavam penduradas, dividida entre ser mãe, e a necessidade de estar lá para o homem que era seu melhor amigo.

"Vá, agora", disse Leah, a exasperação colorindo suas palavras. Ela revirou os olhos para sua mãe e entrou na sala. O sofá gemeu sob seu peso.

Sem pensar mais nisso, Sue pegou suas chaves, roubou um beijo de seu filho dormindo, transbordando na grande cadeira de Harry, tocou o topo da cabeça de Leah e se dirigiu ao caminhão.

A chave para a casa de Charlie estava no lugar onde ela se lembrava, e ela deixou-se rapidamente entrar na casa escura. A fraca luz estava quase desaparecendo, por mais ainda houvesse sol, já era tarde, mas ela podia ver bem o suficiente para caminhar pela a sala. Ela acendeu a luz, e seus olhos voltaram para a miríade de retratos sobre a verga da chaminé.

As primeiras eram de Charlie e Renee, seguidas em maioria por fotos genéricas da escola de Bella, que foram tiradas apenas raramente, e uma foto dela com o pai.

Era um memorial empoeirado de uma vida solitária.

Eles haviam crescido juntos - todos eles. Charlie sempre foi fascinado por Renee, um tímido perpetuamente esmagado por uma popular. Renee era o tipo divertido de assistir a uma certa distância, mas é difícil conviver com ela quando você chega perto demais. Ela estava sempre tentando encontrar novas coisas para mantê-la ocupada, e foi através de amigos com a mesma liberdade que ela passou por modismos.

Sue abanou a cabeça enquanto se perguntou pela milionésima vez o que viram um no outro. Todos que os conheciam entenderam que o casamento estava condenado desde o início. O único alheio a isso foi Charlie, e ele estava tão cego pelo seu amor que ele não viu isto desmoronar, até o dia Renee saiu diante dele.

O resto de seus amigos fizeram o que podiam para ajudá-lo, mas algo em Charlie tinha morrido naquele dia. Após a morte de Harry, ela finalmente entendeu o que era.

Suas mãos encontraram o singular, álbum de fotos fino que estava no final do manto, e ela começou a procurar pelas poucas páginas que continha fotos antigas. Quase todas elas eram de amigos, dada a Charlie, em vez de tiradas por ele. Para um homem que serviu tão altruisticamente, ele não tinha uma vida real. Ele havia se trancado bem longe da companhia dos outros, fechando-se longe de todo mundo. Ele estava com os outros, mas nunca se deixou de fazer parte deles.

Várias fotos caíram da parte de trás do álbum. Estas eram do ano passado. Duas eram de Bella e o vampiro em um baile. As demais eram do casamento.

A diferença entre Charlie nestas fotos com aquelas do passado foi notável. Ele parecia vivo nas fotos mais recentes. Seus olhos brilhavam, e o leve sorriso em seu rosto parecia real - e incomodado. Era como se ele começou a viver novamente, quando Bella chegou. Pelo menos ela poderia ser agradecida à menina por isso.

A última imagem provocou em Sue um puxar do fôlego por entre dentes. Charlie e Renée estavam juntos, com os vampiros, e eles pareciam felizes. Eles não estavam apaixonados, mas eles estavam felizes. Charlie tinha finalmente encontrado a paz.

E agora a paz tinha sido triturada pela realidade dos terríveis monstros ao seu redor. Ela percebeu com tristeza que ela era tanto quanto uma parte desse mundo terrível em que os frios estavam. Charlie não pode querer um membro desse perigoso mundo novo aqui, justamente agora.

Ela devolveu o álbum e afastou-se da imagem para deixar a casa, mas ela congelou quando passou perto das varas delgadas que estavam contra a parede atrás da cadeira de Charlie. Sua mão correu sobre a superfície lisa das varas de pesca. Elas eram grandes demais para caber no caixão, então ela as tinha dado para Charlie. As varas de pesca de Harry trouxeram-lhe uma nova onda de derrota e dolorosas lembranças que ela tinha tentado manter calmas. O rosto do marido inundou sua mente, sorridente e relaxado quando ele pegou seu equipamento de pesca, amoroso e quieto quando ele ensinou seus filhos a arte de fazer iscas, feroz e bravo quando ele disse a ela da impressão de Sam e futuro inescapável de Seth e, finalmente, absolutamente imóvel em morte.

Suas memórias foram abruptamente interrompidas pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. Assustada, ela passou do rosto de seu marido ao olhos de Charlie.

"Sue?" ele perguntou, completamente desnorteado ao vê-la ali. "O que há de errado? Por que você está aqui?"

Ela quis responder-lhe, mas ela não tinha certeza da resposta à sua pergunta. O que exatamente _tinha_ lhe trazido ali?

Charlie preocupou-se redobrado quando percebeu as lágrimas em seu rosto. Sue Clearwater não costumava chorar. Ele foi imediatamente à sua frente. Ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros e olhou atentamente para o rosto dela.

"São as crianças?" Sua voz estava extraordinariamente intensa enquanto sua mente correu em mil direções ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu estava preocupada com você", ela disse simplesmente. "Você nos odeia?"

O rosto dele assumiu um olhar aflito de todos os homens que estão encurralados por uma pergunta que eles não entendem e não podem responder. Ele odiava aquilo.

Ele recuou um pouco e esfregou as costas de seu pescoço. O dia de hoje foi bastante esmagador, e sua mente atordoada não poderia criar o sentido de suas palavras.

"Eu não odeio você, Sue. Eu nunca poderia te odiar. Por que diabos você diz isso?"

Sue viu o seu desconforto, e sorriu a despeito de si mesma. "Você não está com raiva que eu escondi a verdade de você? Você não tem medo de nós por causa do que nós somos?"

Charlie riu um pouco histericamente. O som dele a incomodava tanto.

"Inferno, Sue, eu não sei mesmo o que você é. Eu não sei _nada mais_. O mundo inteiro ficou totalmente aparafusado hoje. Nada em que eu já acreditei parece que é verdade. " Ele acenou com raiva para o mundo escuro em torno deles.

Sue encolheu em suas palavras. Era óbvio que ele estava tendo problemas com a nova realidade que ele tinha sido empurrado dentro. Ela não era a melhor pessoa para ajudá-lo através diste, ela não deveria ter vindo. Ela começou a caminhar até a porta, esfregando a constrição muito dolorosa, sobre o coração.

"Eu vos teria dito, mas não era o meu segredo para compartilhar. Somente Jacob e Sam tinha o direito. Me desculpe. Estou d-desculpando-me por tudo", ela tentou dizer as palavras fortemente, mas não consegui tirá-las sem que ela tomasse fôlego. Ela tinha sido forte o suficiente para enterrar um marido. Ela tinha sido forte o suficiente para segurar os lobos sozinha. Ela tinha sido forte o suficiente para deixar seus filhos se tornarem guerreiros. Mas aqui, ela de repente não era forte o suficiente. Ela tinha vindo por ele, mas agora ela era a pessoa que precisava escorar-se.

Charlie observou-a enquanto se afastava. Algo em seu movimento parecia totalmente derrotado, como se o mundo fosse de repente demais para suportar. Culpa inundava ele. Ela não merece sua ira. Na verdade, ela era tão vítima quanto ele era e ele não tinha o direito de acrescentar à sua dor. Charlie estendeu a mão para puxar delicadamente o braço para trás. "Por favor não vá, Sue me desculpe por isso...? Eu não tinha o direito de dizer estas coisas e eu não estou bravo com você Deus, você teve que lidar com isso, também, não é"

Sue parou, dividida entre a porta aberta e o homem atrás dela. Charlie tomou a decisão por ela, puxando-a em um de seus raros, abraços fraternos. Ela desabou contra ele, liberando sua tensão em seu calor.

"Sinto muito, Sue, eu não deveria ter descontado isso em você," Charlie sussurrou em seu cabelo. Ela tinha um cheiro tão bom para ele, da terra e do fogo e da floresta.

"Condição esmagadora, não é?" ela perguntou, torcendo um sorriso amargo nos lábios. Ela se afastou.

"Sim, um bocado." Por algum motivo desconhecido, Charlie sentia-se estranhamente tímido.

"Eu estava preocupado com você, Charlie. Você nunca fez qualquer pergunta. Toda a noite, você só ouviu, mas você nunca perguntou nada. Você não quer entender? Eu não posso responder a todas suas perguntas, mas posso dizer-lhe um pouco, se você quiser ", ela deu de ombros. De repente, ela se sentia completamente confortável. Esta casa estranha trouxe uma doce familiaridade com Charlie nela. Agora que ele estava aqui, e não estava com raiva, esse lugar a fez sentir em casa.

Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso e olhou para o chão. "Você quer se sentar? Eu posso pegar um par de cervejas."

"Eu gostaria," ela disse. Ela deveria se sentir estranha, mas ela não estava. Estar com Charlie era tão natural como respirar. Na verdade, estando com ele fez que a respiração fosse mais fácil de alguma forma.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito que ela parecia tão à vontade. Ele tinha saudades dela nas últimas semanas. Ele foi até a cozinha, pegou duas cervejas e se juntou a ela no sofá. Ela moveu-se, não sabendo por onde começar. Felizmente, ele iniciou a conversa.

"Hum, então Leah e Seth são ..."

"Lobos", disse ela com firmeza. "Como Jacob, apenas com muito mais juízo."

" Isso não seria tão difícil ", ele resmungou. Charlie esfregou as costas de seu pescoço novamente, desejando que ele pudesse remover a imagem de Jacob puxando para baixo as calças e virando-se de dentro para fora. "Lobos, correto. Harry era um?" Ele não esperava. Todas as horas de pesca e não houve um indício de que Harry levava algum tipo de vida dupla de super-herói. Algum tipo de policial que ele fosse.

"Ele teria sido, mas os Cullen não vieram quando ele era jovem. Somente nossos jovens se tornam lobos", disse ela em seu estômago apertado com uma potente mistura de orgulho de seus filhos e raiva de um mundo que forçou-lhes a outra forma.

"Então os Cullens ..." Ele parou, não sabendo como colocar isto.

"Começaram. Isto é tudo culpa deles", disse ela com veemência. "Eles _não são_ humanos, e isso é tudo que posso dizer. Nossa mudança de pessoas para outra forma é para nos proteger de sua espécie. " Um olhar de dor apareceu na expressão de Charlie e Sue imediatamente se arrependeu de suas palavras. Ela respirou fundo. "Os Cullen são bondosos e amorosos com seus familiares. Amam muito Bella." Sua boca se torceu em uma careta, mas o peito soltou. Seth disse que eles são "pessoas" maravilhosos, e o que eu pensei era que era ridículo, ela teve de admitir que eles amavam sua família. Sue poderia entender sobre o amor.

Charlie tentou processar suas palavras contra o que ele tinha visto hoje. Sua filha estava lá, mas muito diferente. Na verdade, ele só estava vendo seus maneirismos e um sorriso em que ele tinha o mesmo e havia beleza etérea, aquela sentada com Edward era realmente Bella. O que aconteceu?

"Então Bella é um deles? E eles realmente fizeram isso para salvar a sua vida?" Ele tentou manter sua cabeça ao redor da única explicação que lhe tinha sido dada.

"Sim".

"E isso é tudo que eu preciso saber?" Charlie estava de repente com raiva de novo. Bella, Billy, Jake, todos eles havia mentido para ele. Ele jogou sua lata de cerveja vazia na parede e saltou para cima do sofá. "Eu sou seu _pai_ ! Porra! Eu tenho o direito de saber o que aconteceu com meu bebê ", ele gritou para Sue e para a casa e para o universo de uma só vez. "O que é tão perigoso que eles não poderiam me dizer o que estava acontecendo com Bella? Ela é minha filha, minha menina, e eu deveria protegê-la. Ela era minha! " Suas últimas palavras foram um grito de frustração e raiva. Ele olhou para os olhos tristes de Sue e viu sua dor espelhada lá. Tão rapidamente quanto surgiu, sua raiva foi embora, e ele sentou-se pesadamente ao lado dela com a cabeça nas mãos, exausta dos acontecimentos do presente e maravilhoso, dia horrível. "Eu sou seu pai", ele sussurrou.

Sue ouviu com uma compaixão nascida de uma dor parecida. Quando ela viu Leah, sua bonita Leah, retorcendo-se na forma de um lobo enorme, ela se sentia da mesma maneira. Bella era sua filha, sua menininha. Sua raiva contra os frios se apagou um pouco. Ela era sua filha, e ele era seu amigo. Ela colocou a mão suavemente sobre a dele.

"É difícil vê-los ir para onde não podemos seguir e tornando-se aquilo que não podemos ser. Eles estão em um caminho diferente agora, e nós somos deixados para trás", disse ela calmamente. Uma leve brisa escovou suavemente sua bochecha e levantou seu espírito. O vento deu-lhe a força para tentar ajudar a acalmá-lo. "Está Bella muito diferente ?"

"Ela é linda." Ele sorriu com a lembrança. "Eu pensei que a tinha perdido, mas lá estava ela, tão diferente e tão igual. Ela parece mais, hum, resistente agora."

"Ela é definitivamente," Sue riu. Ele _não_ tinha idéia.

"Isso foi para salvar sua vida?" Charlie fez a pergunta com uma voz quebrada. Por alguma razão, de tudo o ele que tinha visto e não entendido hoje, esse fato foi o importante.

"Sim", disse Sue depois de uma pausa. Eles tiveram? Teria ela negociado uma alma imortal por um órgão imutável? Ela perguntou o que a palavra "vida" significava para um Frio.

"Ela está tão feliz, Sue. Gostaria que você pudesse tê-la visto sentada lá. Edward e ela estão tão apaixonados, e os Cullens s amam e ao bebê. O bebê, Sue o bebê é incrível! Tem algo tão maravilhoso sobre a criança. E você sabe o quê? Ela me chamava de vovô. Eu sou um avô ", ele riu livremente e sentou-se novamente, a esbracejar mão debaixo dela para que seus dedos se entrelaçassem. "Por que não podiam me dizer?"

Ela sentiu os dedos bloqueando com os dela, e instintivamente apertou-lhe a mão. Era perfeito. Nem frio nem quente, como de seus filhos, mas perfeito na temperatura e textura. E o calor sutil derivou-se de seu braço em seu coração.

Ela olhou para ele, e por um momento e lembrou-se da menina frágil que havia causado tanta mágoa e conflito. Ele amava Bella completamente, e Sue já não podia odiá-la plenamente. "Algum dia, quando o perigo passar, vou te contar tudo."

"Promete?" Seus dedos apertaram-se ligeiramente. Sua promessa significava mais para ela do que ele percebeu.

"Eu juro pela minha vida- furar meu olho", ela riu, lembrando o velho ditado dos dias inocentes que se foram.

Eles sentaram em silêncio por um momento, cada um perdido nas lembranças dos últimos anos. Sue sentiu o ar da noite rodando em torno dela e, finalmente desistiu de sua raiva ao vento da noite, estendeu a mão para o amigo.

"Charlie, se Bella tivesse sido gravemente ferida em um acidente, você ainda a amaria?"

"Essa é uma pergunta estúpida. Claro que eu faria."

"E se ela tivesse morrido de alguma maneira, você iria querer ela de volta?"

"Sim. Por que você está me perguntando isso?"

"Só me responda. Se ela tivesse morrido, e você tivesse ela de volta, mas ela foi modificada e quebrada, você ainda a ama?" Ele assentiu, parecendo confuso. "Se é isso o que aconteceu, e ela tornou-se o que ela é hoje, você estaria feliz?" Ela olhou para o chão, desviando o olhar do dele, ela não podia vê-lo ressentido, ela disse isso. Era uma verdade que ela detestava admitir.

"Claro que eu faria. Ela está tão feliz agora. Ela ama e é _tão_ amada. Por que eu não iria querer isso para ela? "

"Então você já sabe tudo o que você precisa", disse ela, finalmente olhando para ele. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, chocados.

Charlie quis dizer algo quando as peças do quebra-cabeça se moveram de lugar, mas não podia. Seus piores medos e seu maior sonho se tornaram realidade de uma só vez, e ele ainda não o tinha conhecido. Ele colocou a cabeça para trás contra o sofá e olhou para o teto enquanto ele tentou processar a magnitude do que ela disse. Em seguida, uma outra verdade ocorreu-lhe, e ele olhou apontando para Sue.

"Você fez tudo isso sozinho, não é? Você teve que vê-los mudar sem ele", ele estava olhando para ela com atenção. Ela tinha feito isso sozinho, e ele ficou surpreso novamente com sua força.

Ela não disse nada, porque ela não sabia como colocar seis meses de miséria em palavras.

"Você perdeu muito peso", ele finalmente disse.

"Obrigado, eu acho", disse ela com um soco em suas costelas.

"Você está bem! Você realmente está", ele riu e pôs as mãos para cima em proteção.

"Você poderia usar um pouco de comida saudável para si mesmo", disse ela com um olhar reprovador ao seu lado.

"Eu gosto de comida, só não o tipo saudável", Charlie a lembrou. Ela tinha se tornado o mestre de culinária saudável quando o coração de Harry tinha ido mal. Ele sempre admirou o quanto ela trabalhou para manter o marido vivo. Ela amava os outros com uma fúria inabalável de que o surpreendeu.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Peixe frito?"

"Tudo frito, ou um bife grosso ou gordurosos hambúrgueres", ele sorriu. "Isso me lembra, você pode usar mais algum peixe? Meu freezer está ficando cheio."

"Claro, mas meus filhos vão me matar", ela riu

"Portanto, não cozinhe para _eles_", ele riu. "Pode ser o nosso trato."

"Devo cozinhar aqui?" , perguntou ela. Ela se surpreendeu com a pergunta que parecia vir de algum lugar fora dela. Ele era muito ousado, mas ela precisava saber que ele estava comendo e algo saudável. Ela precisava saber que ele estava bem. Algo dentro dela tinha o reivindicado como seu.

Charlie olhou para ela, não tão acreditando no que ela pediu.

"Você quer cozinhar para _mim_? Aqui? "

Sue encolheu os ombros. "Você, obviamente, fazer um trabalho horrível, para si mesmo."

Ele esfregou o pescoço. Ela estava certa sobre isso, ele detestava cozinhar.

"Eu não sei quando eu estarei aqui", admitiu. "Eu estava planejando voltar para ver Bella e Nessie amanhã".

Sue abriu um sorriso. Havia tanta coisa doce e vingativa nesse apelido.

"Por que você não vem comigo?"

O coração de Sue parou. "O quê?" Como ela poderia ir para a casa de seu inimigo?

"Venha comigo ver Bella e conhecer o meu grande bebê", disse ele com um sorriso orgulhoso. "Não é como nós estivéssemos sozinhos", continuou ele, confundido sobre o seu silêncio absoluto. "Seth estará lá e talvez Jake e Leah. Além disso, os Cullen adorariam conhecê-la."

Ela sentiu o riso histérico escapar antes que ela pudesse detê-lo. Reunião dos Cullen não era algo que ela já tinha planejado fazer. Ainda assim, ele queria que ela fosse uma parte de sua família e eles eram seus familiares, ou uma espécie de. Mais importante, ele queria ela ali, com ele, e se fosse, ela poderia ter certeza de todos aqueles que ela amava eram seguros.

"Tudo bem", disse ela lentamente. "Sim, ok, eu vou. Podemos jantar aqui depois, certo?"

O sorriso de Charlie foi desinibido. "Claro! Podemos até ir para a cidade e comer no restaurante, se você quiser. Os caras lá adorariam conhecê-la também."

A face de Sue cresceu quente. Ele queria que ela fosse uma parte de sua vida em todos os sentidos. Isso era novo. Ela sentia como se fosse uma garota novamente, como se o mundo fosse jovem e cheio de possibilidades. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que ela se sentira tão feliz. A brisa da noite soprou mais forte, trazendo consigo o cheiro doce da floresta.

Charlie ficou novamente em pânico quando viu em seu rosto o que ele assumiu como desconforto. Só então ele então percebeu que ele tinha assumido inconscientemente, um rosto vermelho pulsante. "Eu não, eu quero dizer ... Eu não quero dizer que, eu não quero que você pense que eu estou, você sabe, hum ... Olha, se for muito rápido, você não tem que ir amanhã. Podemos esperar e levar isto lentamente ", ele gaguejou.

"Não, isso é bom", disse Sue para si mesma, enquanto esfregava a mão sobre o coração batendo. A batida constante já não eram dolorosa. Ela olhou para Charlie. "Eu gostaria de ir com você amanhã."

Ele sorriu. "Então está decidido. Vou buscá-lo na parte da manhã."

"Eu vou estar pronto", disse ela como um frémito de antecipação que fez cócegas em seu estômago. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que ela tinha olhado para a frente para algo.

O vento da noite sacudiu as varas de pesca. Pareciam aplausos. Agora foi a vez de Sue sorrir. "Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso, Charlie."

"O quê?" Ele percorreu a lista de seus possíveis erros, que já era muito longa.

"Você se esqueceu. Você nunca se esquece das coisas."

Charlie olhou ao redor, tentando descobrir o que ela queria dizer e por que ela estava tão feliz.

Sue alargou o sorriso. Isto era tão diferente dele, tão incomum que ela queria rir. Ele era sempre tão cuidadoso, tão incrivelmente fechado para os outros. Quando a brisa fresca da noite roçou seu rosto e sussurrou em seu ouvido, ela disse. "Você deixou sua porta aberta."

* * *

_**N/T-Lary Reeden: **Apesar de muitos não gostarem de fanfics de shippers muito alternativos, está conta um pedaço lindo de Amanhecer (Breaking Dawn), eu surtei quando ganhei a autorização a alguns meses atrás, pois amo as outras fics da Openhome._

_Agradesço a ela pela simpátia, com seus leitores, e se você chegou até o final destá história, não custa nada clicar no balãozinho e dar um oi, dizer o que achou, jogar confete, bem o que quizer. _

___Beijinhos L. Reeden  
_


End file.
